Ambush on Daredevil
The Ambush on Daredevil was a trap set up by Wilson Fisk with Melvin Potter's assistance in order to completely frame Daredevil following the attack on New York Bulletin. Background Wilson Fisk managed to win over Benjamin Poindexter who was completely frustrated due to his discharge from the FBI. Fisk then decided to use his skills to assassinate Jasper Evans and frame Daredevil. He had Felix Manning to create a new worksop for Melvin Potter and threat against Betsy Beatty to coerce him. Potter was forced to create two perfect copies of Daredevil's Suit. Fisk also ordered Potter to tell Murdock about the workshop and then get out of place.Daredevil: 3.07: Aftermath Poindexter then wore his new suit and went to New York Bulletin Building. Despite troubles caused by Murdock, Poindexter managed to assassinate Evans alongside with several New York Bulletin employees. Murdock noted that Poindexter's suit was a perfect replica of his old suit and realized that the only one who could make anything like this is Potter.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know Ambush checks the second suit]] Following the attack, Daredevil sought out Melvin Potter who said goodbye to Betsy Beatty. Potter insisted that he did not want to help Wilson Fisk and even burned his old workshop but Fisk forced him, threatening Beatty. Potter also said that he did not know the name of fake Daredevil but informed Murdock about his new workshop. Potter brought Murdock to his workshop where he found a second replica of his suit. Murdock went to check it and asked Potter why Fisk wanted Potter to create the second suit if Poindexter did not use it. Potter replied that he can ask Fisk yourself and locked the door of storage, trapping Murdock inside. Potter then apologized to Murdock, saying that Fisk threatened Beatty and prepared to leave. Murdock, however, managed to free himself and Potter could not let him leave and attacked him. In the brief fight, Murdock managed to overpower Potter before he listened to multiple armed men coming to them. Potter explained that Fisk wanted them to catch Murdock with the suit in order to frame him. Murdock then insisted that Fisk will kill him and Beatty anyway, and Potter stopped resisting. Before they were attacked, Potter informed Murdock that a man who attacked Bulletin is the FBI agent. fighting against the FBI]] At that time, FBI SWAT team stormed the workshop and attempted to capture them. Potter, however, turned himself against FBI and attacked agents. Murdock and Potter managed to defeat the first unit of the team before the second unit surrounded Potter and ordered him to give up. Murdock used his opportunity and left the workshop while helpless Potter cried for Beatty. Aftermath For parole violation and assaulting federal agents, Potter was apprehended by FBI and taken into custody. Felix Manning informed Wilson Fisk about it and asked what they were going to do with Betsy Beatty. Fisk said that it was irrelevant right now and decided to leave Beatty alone. Beatty was found by Daredevil who informed her that Potter was arrested. He warned her that Fisk would come after her and advised her to run if she wanted to survive. References Category:Events